


Rear-view

by browncoatfromtheshire



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browncoatfromtheshire/pseuds/browncoatfromtheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started out as a little prank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rear-view

It had started out as a little prank. 

During the night shift when everyone was meant to be asleep, she’d sneak her way to his chair and plant a kiss on his cheek before he’d even realise she was there. She loved to make him jump. 

It wasn’t long before he’d cottoned on though, acquiring for himself a small rear-view mirror at the Citadel, and fixing it discreetly above his flight control panels where Shepard wouldn’t notice it. 

The next time she’d attempted her little game, he’d had the pleasure of making _her_ jump by turning his head at the last moment, landing him a peck square on the lips, and a blushing CO.

She couldn’t pinpoint when it had become more serious than that; when the pecks had become lingering kisses, or when those had become make-out sessions, or how exactly they’d made their way to her quarters. 

She smiled and snuggled closer to him. She didn’t know the answers to any of those questions, but she knew one thing: if the reapers were to kill them all tomorrow, she’d die happy and with no regrets. She’d laughed, she’d cried, she’d lost, and she’d loved. But most of all, she’d lived.


End file.
